<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Aperture by BenniB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379252">Welcome to Aperture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenniB/pseuds/BenniB'>BenniB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Blue Sky (Portal), M/M, Other, Portal 2 Spoilers, Portal References, Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), hazbin hotel au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenniB/pseuds/BenniB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Wakes up in a strange place, with no recollection of why or how he got there. he is soon greeted by a robotic sphere that fills him in on the (not so favorable) situation he was in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Aperture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel woke with a start. He couldn’t for the life of him remember where he was, or why he was there. He seemed to be in a hotel room, but it was extremely run down and aged; like it hadn’t been used in years. He was lying in a bed, but it was stripped of its sheets, and was sunken and practically falling apart. The wallpaper was peeling, and a light fixture was hanging from the ceiling by a few wires. He sat up, and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Jesus Christ,”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>he groaned as he fought off a headache. “How long have I been in this room?!” he looked down at his four hands and checked them over. “Hm, no wrinkles, so that’s a start. Thank god I’m not some old, decrepit hazbin yet.” he laughed and stood, wobbling a bit, before steadying and stretching. There was a sudden ‘THUD’ at the door, which startled him back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Hellooooooo?? Are you still alive? If not, don’t do anything. If you do happen to be alive, would you open the door?” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Angel got up and walked to the door, but hesitated when he put his hand over the knob. Whoever this person was, they didn’t sound all too pleased that they were there. Could he even trust whoever was outside the door?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Hello? Are you dead? I really do hope you're not dead. Just, come and open the door, will you?”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>the voice spoke from outside the door again. Angel sighed and shook his head before opening the door. “Yeah, yeah, what do ya want-”</p><p>he paused.</p><p>What stood, well, hung before him was a sort of spherical machine. A screen covered the front emitting a blueish color and displaying a singular red eye that stared down at him with a startled expression.</p><p>“Oh my GOD!! You look TERRI- ah, Uhm, Great! You look great.”</p><p>the machine moved into the room via the rail system on the ceiling, observing the condition of the surroundings. "my, this place really did become a pig stye! not at all what it used to be, huh?" the sphere looked back at Angel, who was sporting a very annoyed look, and he coughed, looking as embarrassed as a robot could look. “Anywho! I’m Vox. and you, Angel, are the last creature in the facility alive! So, uhm,<em> congrats on your not-dead status!</em>” Vox spun around on his stand, a sort of applause sound effect emitting from him.</p><p>“Where the hell is this place?? Where am I?”</p><p>Angel stared up at Vox, watching his movements carefully. He still wasn’t sure if he could trust the robot, but he decided to hear the machine out before making up his mind.</p><p>“Well you, my friend, are in the Aperture facility! You are a test subject! You’ve been sleeping for… quite a while now, but don’t worry!! You haven't aged a day, I assure you!” Vox moved along the track and stopped at the end of it, Angel scoffing at the machine. <em>you make it sound like you're lying.</em> he wanted to call out the robot, but he decided to instead get some details about what was going on instead. "ok, what the heck does Aperture even test?" Vox turned to look at Angel, looking a little happier.</p><p>"oh! anything, really! new chemicals, machinery, devices, toxins, a ton of things!" Vox turned around and peered down at the singular painting on the wall. “Aperture has been out of business for a long while now, however. been at a standstill ever since one of the subjects killed off the main caretaker. so, since there's no real reason for you to be here, we’re gonna get you, yes you, out of here!” Angel furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Vox.</p><p>“What do you mean, test subject?? I don’t remember anything. You mean to tell me that I’ve been in this place for years, ‘testing’ whatever that means, and I don’t remember any of it? What kind of amnesia did this place give me?!” he crossed both sets of arms and glared at the robot above him.</p><p>“Well, you’ve been sleeping for a VERY long time, which isn’t that great for the brain, so, you may just have a very minor, <em>VERY minor</em>, case of serious brain damage. I’m sure you’ll be fine though! You can still speak and move around, so there’s that at least!” Angel sighed and sat back down on the bed, combing through his hair in thought.<em> Why him? Why was he here, and why did he have to deal with brain damage of all things? Amnesia, strange robots… was he hallucinating? Was he even really alive?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“You can speak, right?”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Vox spoke after a few minutes, startling Angel out of his stupor. “Yeah, I can speak.” he sighed. “So, Mr. Robot-”</p><p>“Vox”</p><p>the machine corrected with a nervous laugh. “My name is <em>Vox</em>..”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever.<em> Mr. Vox,</em> how are we getting out of here?”</p><p>“Well, I should be able to maneuver your sleep pod to a docking point, where we can make our way to the main control room, where the elevator out of here should be.” Angel looked up at Vox, raising a brow in confusion. “Docking point? Why can’t we just get out of here by going through the door??” Vox looked at the door and sighed. “See, we <em>COULD</em> do that, if it weren't for the fact that we’re thousands of feet away from solid ground, and if you stepped through that door, you would plummet to your unfortunate demise.” A portion of the ceiling opened up, and Vox disappeared through it. “<em>WHAT?!</em> So, you’re gonna move this room… <em>how</em>???” Angel stood up, body tense with anxiety. “the pods are hooked up to a similar track to what I move around with! I just have to hack the controls, and we’ll be off!!” The room started to shake and sway, making Angel stumble a bit.</p><p>“Are you sure this is safe?!!” Angel called up to Vox.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Just try and hold onto something! This is gonna be an EXTREMELY bumpy ride!!”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Angel(chell) design!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Vox(Wheatley) Design!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>character designs for this AU will be placed at the end of the chapters when they are complete!<br/>see you soon, Lovelies! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>